It is known that at a construction site or along a proposed path of underground utility lines, it is necessary to lower the water table level. One method for lowering the water table is the use of horizontal well pipe. The well pipe is placed at the bottom of a trench and then backfilled with the excavated earth or with substitute fill conveyed to the trench. A suction pump is attached at an above-ground end of the pipe to continuously draw up water that enters perforations in a horizontal portion of the well pipe until the water table is lowered.
The pump located above-ground is capable of pumping the water up to the ground level from a certain depth according to the capacity of the pump. However, conventional pumps have a limited suctioning capability for drawing up water. Typically, the average limit is on the order of 18 feet of water through a certain diameter pipe. Therefore, in situations where it is necessary to remove water from an underground pipe located at a depth greater than 18 feet, it is inefficient for above-ground pumps to draw up water.